December T. Hare
December "Dec" Teana Hare is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is one of the many, many children of the March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny-conflict she sides with the Rebels as she has no destiny to follow but sympathizes with the cause. Character Personality * mad. duh ** what kind of wonderlandian is not somehow mad. dec is loud and obnoxious and it shows. though most students find her pretty annoying, shes still kinda fun to have around. * curious ** shes always getting into trouble bc of her curiosity. she damn well knows she'll probably die bc of it * secretive ** if youre going to run a "tea" dealing business youll obviously have to be able to keep secrets. dec is also v shady * persuasive ** dec, being the businesswoman she is, often gets on bad terms w customers. that means less requests and less requests means less money - thus dec adapted a way with words. Appearance Human form December stands at 5' 6", shorter than most fairytales, and weighs 132lbs. Her skin is light brown, the same shade as her hare form. Dec likes to keep her hare ears, just for show, finding them somewhat cute. Her hair is golden blonde which is very short and ends just above her shoulders, however she has a large stash of hair extensions and uses them on special occasions. Dec's wide eyes are teal, always full of wonder. Her colour scheme is supposed to be really bright and "in your face." Thanks to her general mad manner, her fashion choices would also be classified as "mad." However she's sane enough to choose colours that still work together and those that don't contrast very much. Hare form It's pretty much what you'd expect Hobbies and interests Dealing Much to Grimm and the school faculty's dismay, Dec has an active "tea and candy" store. It seems to be popular amongst the students that are Wonderlandian, either fully or partially. She mostly sells tea but a lot of the time she gets requests to put some more "interesting" things in it. The store also sells "candy" and information about other students. Fairytale - Alice in Wonderland Fairytale Main article:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How December comes into it To be honest, Dec has no destiny. Even she's pretty confused on which Hare kid is supposed to inherit the role. She doesn't seem to be bothered though. Outfits Relationships Family Siblings include; * November "Nova" Hare * Augusta Hare * Marcia Hare ** ill add the rest of the hare kids soon... i promise If any other hare kids wanna join the fam please feel free to ask Friends Murchenne "Murch" Hara Dec can't help but worry for Murch (like everyone else) and spends a lot of time with her. It's pretty suprising to the rest of the school, since it's known she's much more closer to her dollar bills than other people. However Dec cares a lot about Murch and does her best to prevent any harm to her. * Dec carries around a lot of asthma pumps and inhalers just incase Murch needs one * Murch also helps Dec find suitable places for her dealing. Grimms is always finding her old ones and she usually needs to change her location frequently Enemies Madeline Hatter Better described as frenemies, these two have been rivals since birth. The thing for the Hares is that you either love Maddie or you hate her; but for December she doesn't really have a clue. She admires Maddie's love for tea and tea making abilities, but at the same time is quite taken aback at how exactly good she is. As much as Dec would love to befriend the Hatter's daughter, she is much too busy seeing her as competition. Pets Ant Ant is well... an ant. Dec saw this dude trying to find its ant hill and adopted it as her own kid. She have trained Ant to steal their sibling's money, specifically Nova's. Romance eh Concept 2015-ish * an abomination * bland. no personality whatsoever * the generic "shy but secretly somewhat interesting" type * i mean she was kinds cute * she was based off bunny and rabbits rather than hares. smh @2015 zarin Current tba Trivia * December's birthday is December 1st. ** This makes her a Sagittarius. ** Her birthstone is blue topaz. * December works part-time in The Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe as a waitress. * She has a habbit of leaving spoons in her tea cups, so if you ever get tea off her you'll probably get a free spoon along with it. * Dec is able to break the fourth wall and does so unintentionally. * She has an Instagram account lol: @madderthanamarchhare Gallery DecTHare.png|Signature basic in the EAH style by me // this pained me so much AntandDec.jpeg|Concept DecTCHare.jpg|some edit i made for the ig acc Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Wonderlandian Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Aromantic Category:Pansexual Category:Animal parent Category:Anthropomorphic